Guardian
by MarshmallowMango
Summary: Before the world was made, there were Majors and a Minor. They made the world and it's people, over time becoming a sick game for them, except for the Minor. But when there is a mistake within the Builders (the Majors and Minor), the Guardian of Time (the Minor) decides to visit this mistake. Sounds confusing, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, before Ninjago was made, a group of powerful beings built to world from the ground up, and established their positions in this world. Four of the Builders became a part of the "Big Top", the deciders for each decision made by their little pawns. One became the "Heart", a position which states that she must decide who gets created, and lastly, the "Minor" became the Guardian of Time, who makes sure each occurrence in the people's lives runs as planned. Order and chaos were mere illusions made in the minds of the citizens, although each action they ever made was planned centuries before their birth. The Guardian of Time named himself Zane, as he was the last to be considered, his job being of less importance than the others. For eras he rested and reviewed the world twice before another day rises. The "Heart" named herself Nya, and the "Big Top" consisted of a comedic Major named Jay, and a fiery Major named Kai. Also it had a level headed Major named Cole and the last Major, Lloyd. Together, they laughed as they decided what actions the pawns did next.

It was a Big Top conference, with Zane tapping on the desk, made of a material they named Oak wood, in a room of white. How long did it take for the Majors to have a simple conference? Nya chattered with Jay, laughing as he talked about of making a man named Cyrus Borg, who shall becoming the next great inventor, only to die at the hands of a machine. "What is so funny about someone's death?" Zane thought, picking his head up a bit. Kai appeared in a red shirt, symbols all over it, and contrasting against the blank area. Lloyd came in with his mouth full of sweets, Zane rolling at his eyes. "How could he be a Major when he has always been a bit immature? Frankly, all of the Majors are a bit idiotic.". Zane made a face quickly, before returning back to his original state.

"What's with the long face? Are you still whining about death? It's perfectly natural, you know," Kai stated, of course he would say that. To all of them, life is just a joke. Had they seen the true suffering the pawns went through, maybe he would see what was bothering Zane.

"Yes, killing others for your amusement is natural." Zane said, cutting Kai off.

"You agreed when we made this world that you would not questions the Major's decisions. They all can be replaced, and they only project what feeling we want them to have. They have no true feeling like you or me." Kai bluntly, and sat down.

Zane made a face, biting his lip. "Why must he bring that up everytime I suggest something against him?".

"What is this meeting for, Nya?" Lloyd asked, munching on some sweet canes, red and white crumbs falling on his greet shirt.

"Erm, I think there may be a problem with one of the pawns. She is starting to realize there are higher beings. I think she is starting to get real feelings, not ones we made for her. And the strange thing is that she is a machine. I believe," Nya said before taking a huge breath. "We need to change her whole timeline.". Eyes went to Zane as he was supposed to monitor these sort of things, to make sure things went smoothly.

"All say 'aye' if you think we should be rid of her," Kai said, and looked around the room to see all saying 'aye', except for Zane. "Zane, is there a reason why you want her to stay, other than you hating to see the pawns die?" he asked, starting to get really irritated by the Minor.

"Maybe...maybe this is a good thing, I mean, sometime we are going to have to stop babying the pawns and let them have their way."

"W-what?! If they run around willy nilly and know of our presence, there is no doubt it would lead to disastrous consequences."

"We aren't always going to have to do this, Kai! It is important they start thinking for themselves. And how do you know what they will do? All you do is command them!" Zane yelled, a certain commanding tone in his usually calm voice.

"Stop it you two! We will have one week to decide what to do with, what's her name," Jay spoke, and looked at Nya to find her name.

"Pixal, Jay."

Zane left the room in a huff, why were the Majors so cruel towards the people they set out to create? Suddenly, an idea came to him, and he rushed off, wanting to meet this girl. He quickly took off his "godly" clothes he wore, and put on a "graphic tee-shirt" with a snowflake on it. He looked upon the world and with a deep breath opened the portal-like door, which sucked him in like a vacuum. It couldn't hurt to leave his position for a little bit.

_Hey guys, I'm back, unfortunately, and this time with a plot a deeply care about and didn't make up on the spot! That's it for now, and I don't own Ninjago or the characters! Wish I did though! :P_

_ ~ Pepper out_


	2. A Fall To Earth

Zane fell on top of the black marble, knocking the wind out of him. "Wow, Zane, great job. Forgot about physics, didn't ya, buddy?" he thought to himself, vision fading to black.

?

I heard a crack, and saw a man with plush-looking hair laying on the ground, legs stretched out, facing the floor. I rushed over to him, artificial limbs making a creaking sound from little bits of rust here and there. I tried checking for any sign of life, thankfully finding a shard of a pulse. I picked him up, to see he had a few bruises and a small patch of raw skin. "Perhaps I can repair- I mean heal you," I muttered, correcting myself, remembering I wasn't handling a robot. "I just need to wake you up.".

I ran all over the place, putting this mystery man on Borg's work table, and fetching his good quilts. I got a glass of water, making sure not to spill it on myself, and went back to the man. He stirred, to my relief, and my green eyes automatically scanned him, which I tried to stop. A look of confusion took over my face. The green text blocking my vision had numbers that kept changing and names that composed of random letters. Not even a citizen ID number came up. I rubbed some alcohol on the raw skin, making the man wince a bit, a return to his sleep. I heard the elevator ding, and saw Master Borg come in, his claws for feet clicking on the floor. He looked surprise when he saw the man, obviously. "Pixal, s-should I ask why there is a man laying on my work space? Shouldn't you bring this gentleman to the hospital?". I nodded my head, a bit of my silver hair falling from my bun and onto my shoulder. I put it over my ear while Master Borg called a hospital.

For the hours that followed, without that man's warmth, it just reminded me I was a cold robot. My mind trailed, remembering how I thought we were being controlled, somehow, by beings much higher than us regular beings, before thinking "Except you. You aren't a being.". I brushed the thought off, and resumed to my other thoughts. I walked over to the hospital, it's white and red lights covering my as I stepped closer, away from the night of the town. I told them my business, the secretary allowing me, but I wasn't really listening to her. I walked over to the room he was supposed to be in, and sat in a chair next to the room. I peeked inside, to see him awake and looking at me with bright, blue eyes.

?

Zane looked at the metallic girl with wide eyes, before she fully entered the room, and sat next to him. A moment of silence went by before he started to talk. "So...how bad was my fall?" he asked, fiddling with the bed sheets, which were a baby blue color. "Not too bad, which from my calculations any affected 9% of your body," she spoke, thinking "Right on you, to bring calculations into a simple question.". Zane looked up at the ceiling, quietly questioning if the Majors noticed his disappearance after the meeting.

"What are you looking at?"

"Hm? Just, thinking about some jerks," he said, before Pixal interrupted him.

"And how are they jerks? Did they do this to you?"

"No, they just think that-" he begun, before shaking his head, remembering how crazy he would sound to say they like to kill people by commanding it. "They are a bit barbaric, and like to laugh at other's mistakes."

Pixal made a face, before having the courage to speak.

"Do-do you ever think that there are higher beings out there? Not like Gods, but like those who decide your life for you.

The question struck Zane, hard. How did she know?

"What's your name? You never told me," the Minor whispered, that being all he could dare say.

"Pixal. It stands for Primary Interactive External Assistant Lifeform. What's your name?"

"Zane, it stands for the odd one out." he said, remembering that this robot knew what was going on. He smiled as the android looked at him with a confused look sprawled on her face.

?

We searched all around for that Minor, but hardly any trace was found of him. Suddenly, I find a robe of his, right next to the human portal. My eyes widen, and I run to Nya, who giggled when she saw my face all wacky from this new discovery. I tell her the news, and she quickly drops her laughter, and looked at the portal with the widest of eyes.

He-he'll be crawling back home, like Kai said, right? I frowned, I am getting really worried about him, as distant as he was and how odd his ideas are.

Eeek! Wow, this chapter was really short, but I am really used to writing in one sitting, and when I don't I forget about it.

But I have to ask, how am I dealing with the character's core traits? By that, I mean Pixal's because I am trying to give her more feelings as time goes on, like doubt and hints of sarcasm, but I am worried this might make her out of character. Also, how am I doing with this story in general? I need criticism, to improve later.


End file.
